


Adequate

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [64]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes more is less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adequate

‘Is it all right?’ he asks Findekano.

‘Better than all right and you know it,’ answers Findekano.

But better than all right is less than all right for Nelyafinwe Maitimo, for people—other people than Findekano—have heaped extravagant and fulsome praise on him at times in the past, only for it to turn out that he was not good enough—not fit for purpose—in the end.

‘Is it all right?’ He whispers the same question again, almost to himself, a bit hopelessly, because he knows he is not making sense.

‘Maitimo,’ says Findekano, taking him by the chin, looking into his eyes. ‘It is all right—it is entirely alright! Just…perfectly…adequate…’ He stands on tiptoe and kisses him lightly on the tip of his nose.

Maitimo smiles and Findekano kisses the upturned corner of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Quenya names: Findekano=Fingon; Maitimo=Maedhros


End file.
